Episode 185: Draining a Niner
"Draining a Niner" was originally released on January 27, 2014. Description This Child Star Turned His Body Into Hot Dogs For Griffin to Eat. You Won't Believe What Happened Next. Suggested Talking Points The Grammies, Jack Big Buttonitis, Guy Fieri Family Hour, Jack in the Box, JTT Hot Dogs, A Series of Airlocks, Cheddar's House Arrest Outline 05:42 - I've got a coworker who's a complete idiot. Nice guy, but total moron who's completely unable to perform even the smallest tasks on her own. paraphrases Once in a while he'll do something stupid, everyone will fix it for him, and he'll say, "I hope I didn't just look too stupid. Our question-asker tries to make him feel better about himself, but he's getting tired of it, and he's trying to find a balance between supportive and making him feel dumb. Doesn't want to be a jerk, but it's something even his eleven-year-old could figure out. -- Overly Supportive In Ohio 12:20 - Y - Sent in by Alan Black, from Yahoo Answers user Taylor B, who asks: Has anybody been to the guy fieri show? if you have is it appropriate for younger children? my daughter is a huge fan of him & we got some free tickets but i'm not sure if it's appropriate for her or not HELP PLEASE! 17:11 - I'm noticing lately I'm incredibly sensitive and insulted/hurt easily. For one instance, I have a friend who greets me by saying, "fuck you," and while I know he's joking, it still makes me feel by Griffin. Also, if I go to Jack in the Box and the girls at the window don't greet me with a smile, I feel personally responsible. How do I grow thicker skin? -- Gabriel 22:49 - Y - Sent in by Amanda Thatcher, from Yahoo Answers user Jessie, who asks: How to make your own hot dog? How do I make my own hot dog? I would like to make a beef hot dog that is 9 feet long and try to eat it in one sitting. Also I need instructions on how to make a nine foot long bun also. Any suggestion fellow hot dog lovers? 29:58 - MZ - Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Not A Real Job. Advertisement for Lady To Lady. Personal message from Allison. 38:24 - I recently got married, and I hope that the two newly-wed McElroys (and one veteran) can help me out. I'm having trouble getting used to my wedding ring. It starts off fine, but after fifteen minutes it drives me crazy. I've never worn rings or watches before, this is a new thing for me. Please, how do I get used to this permanent addition to my hand? -- David 43:37 - I just moved out two months ago with a new roommate (a friend of mine, not a stranger), and things are going great. He's a tidy dude who spends a lot of nights out of the apartment, but when we do cross paths our interactions are totally pleasant. A few months before we moved in together, I started dating someone and things have rapidly gotten serious between us. Although I think it's a big step to take after four months, we would like to be living together. The question is, would I be a jerk if I moved out right now after my roommate and I basically finished unpacking, or is there a certain amount of time I should wait before I bail? We have a one year lease, but I don't think it will be hard to find someone to take it over. What is the best way to bring up that I suddenly want to move out, so he doesn't think I'm a flake forever? -- A Mover Not A Shaker 48:46 - Y - Sent in by Gotta Catch 'Em All, from Yahoo Answers user Jenine, who asks: Am i gonna get arrested for an internet fight here? Yesterday i got into a heated arguement with someone on here. We exchanged words back and forth. Later on i actually felt extremely bad and i tried to apologize to this persom but it wouldnt work. I even tried apologizing through question. I deleted stuff i said to her and decided not to do it againm Am i gonna get arrested for the arguement. I admit i said some stupid things but i really tried apologizing i swear to God. Am i gonna go to jail for this cause honestly- i'm scared like crying and balling my eyes right now scared and sorry for what i've done. 53:48 - Housekeeping 56:41 - FY - Sent in by Zack Zaltafar, from Yahoo Answers user Abbey, who asks: Is it weird I'm really attracted to Don Henley from The Eagles? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Guy Fieri Category:Shark Tank Category:Jack Disease Category:Video Games Category:Pokémon Category:Roommates Category:Alan Black